


Making Use of Maxed Out Courage

by scatter



Series: Do It Where You Can [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji takes advantage of being alone in Yosuke's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Use of Maxed Out Courage

Souji would have been lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about it almost from the minute he entered Yosuke's room.

Not that that was the reason he'd come over. He'd just wanted to spend time with Yosuke, the two of them hanging out like normal teenagers for once with no thought of the kidnappings or test grades or anything remotely serious. And that was exactly what they were doing, but they were doing it in Yosuke's room, a place Souji had never been in, though it'd featured in his thoughts on more than one occasion. Just walking in sent a rush of blood to his dick and he'd casually arranged a pillow over his lap as soon as he'd sat down, sure that the problem would only get bigger and more obvious.

Luckily, Yosuke was fixated on a topic that, if he'd asked about it, would have theoretically given Souji an excuse to cover himself.

"What about Ai?" Yosuke asked. He had one leg stretched out in front of him, the other bent at the knee, and through the window it made Souji could see a box of tissues half-hidden under the bed. Seeing that and knowing what it was used for made his situation worse, and he shifted under the pretense of getting more comfortable when really he was aiming to feel the scratch of his pants on his crotch.

"Nope." Souji didn't have any real interest in the conversation but he did enjoy the expressions Yosuke made every time he shot down one of his suggestions. Another person might have picked up on the subtext, that girls in general didn't interest him, but not Yosuke. He could be surprisingly dense when he wanted to, and always returned to the idea that Souji was holding back on him, never mind the fact Souji rarely lied to him or held anything back.

It was kind of cute, if a bit infuriating. Sometimes Souji wasn't sure if he were more annoyed at himself for not saying anything or at Yosuke for so obviously missing what was in front of him.

"I guess I can see why. She's got that attitude, you know?"

Souji made a noncommittal sound and shifted so that his elbow pressed down a little harder on the pillow. He glanced at the door and wondered if he should ask to use the bathroom and take care of it there.

Yosuke saw his gaze but misinterpreted it as him looking at the clock. "Oh, sorry, man, I didn't notice it's past lunch already. You must be starving. Let me go find something."

Souji took half a beat too long to respond, a new irresistible possibility showing itself to him with Yosuke out of the room. "Sure, that'll be good."

Yosuke didn't seem to notice his pause as he climbed to his feet. "Alright, give me a few. I think we've got a frozen pizza I can put on or something."

He left the door wide open and had barely left sight before Souji had one hand behind the pillow and down his pants. When he started down the stairs, Souji did away with the pillow completely and spread his legs.

He'd never considered the idea of doing this in Yosuke's room, but then he'd never considered being in Yosuke's room – in other towns, he'd had always refused the offers of his short-lived friends to come over. Yosuke was different, though, and the agreement had left his mouth before he'd had time to think it over. Handling himself while they were in the same room wasn't new – he'd done it in a Junes bathroom while Yosuke was on break, unaware of what was happening only a few feet away from him – and while he'd felt guilty afterwards, the thrill and resulting orgasm had been so amazing he'd wanted to repeat it ever since. But Yosuke's room…his heart was already racing and he'd barely started.

It'd have to be quick, but it had to be done. Sometimes, he just couldn’t think around Yosuke, who managed to be attractive and distracting without knowing it, and it got even worse when he was worked up. If he left it alone, he'd make a terrible guest, unable to hold a decent conversation or stand up for fear of embarrassing himself.

Half-hard already, it didn't take long for him to grow to full size. He skipped right over the lighter sections of his usual fantasies, thoughts of kissing and fumbling that he used to get in the mood, and zeroed in on the harder parts in hopes of finishing sooner. Being in Yosuke's room helped; the new setting triggered half a dozen ideas he put away for later – of riding Yosuke on his bed or sucking him off while he sat playing the game system – and the rough way he handled himself had him ready in record time. It was kind of disappointing, really; he'd have to do this later when he had more time to devote to it.

There would be no hiding what he was doing if Yosuke walked back in, not with his dick in his hand and the way he sat, half-turned to the open door, and the thought made him pump harder. He could hear his partner moving around in the kitchen, the creak of the oven door opening, a curse when something heavy dropped to the floor, and he imagined what would happen if Yosuke came upstairs to tell him something and found him touching himself so boldly.

His imagination supplied an answer: he'd stare transfixed or start touching himself, too turned on to resist, or crawl over to help Souji out, with his hands and mouth. He knew it was much more likely that Yosuke would freeze or start yelling, but reality was rapidly becoming unimportant to Souji. He pictured Yosuke in front of him, shocked and unsure of what to do, and imagined holding his gaze, stroking even faster and feeling himself nearing his peak. He'd come without looking away, daring Yosuke to say something, to do something, and that silent dare would bring Yosuke over him.

Speaking of coming, he needed to find something to catch his mess unless he wanted to dirty himself. He was reaching towards the tissues when he spotted a pile of dirty clothes from where Yosuke had kicked them earlier. The tissues were closer, and certainly a safer choice, but he grabbed a shirt off the top of the pile and used to it wipe the sweat off his face and chest.

And suddenly, he realized he couldn't hear Yosuke in the kitchen. He looked to the door but didn't see him. He had no idea where Yosuke was; he could be hidden around the corner, in another room, or two seconds from entering.

That thought was all he needed to send him over the edge, coming messily over his hand and Yosuke's shirt, so hard that he had to close his eyes despite his desire to keep them open. It was like the Junes restroom all over again as he managed to reach a level he could rarely achieve. He cleaned himself with unsteady strokes when he came back to his senses, still half-expecting to see his friend in the doorway, and tossed the shirt back. It didn't land in the exact spot it had been in before but it was more or less in the right place and he doubted it'd be noticed. He readjusted himself and sat panting for a moment, getting the urge out of his system before Yosuke came back.

He heard water running from the bathroom. Well, that answered the question about where Yosuke had been. One quick check to make sure everything was in the right place and he was putting the pillow back on his lap the same moment Yosuke walked through the door. It might have been his imagination, but Souji thought his eyes lingered on the out of place shirt.

Yosuke took his previous position, folding his knee so that it once again framed the tissue box. There were droplets of water on his jaw from where he'd wet his face. "Pepperoni's okay, right?"

"Sure."

"Good, 'cause that's all we've got and it's already cooking." He gave Souji an odd look. "Why's your face red, partner?"

"It's your fault," Souji said, tossing a discarded eraser at him. "All that talk about girls got me thinking about the person I like. Thank goodness the window is open. It was getting warm in here."

Yosuke leaned back on his elbows and smiled, amused. "One day, I'll figure out who it is."

Souji doubted it. "Until then, you've got to keep guessing."


End file.
